The Root
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: The Root, a.k.a. Section 8- a government agency dedicated to the eradication of anything not entirely human. When Naruto and his team go on a mission to exterminate a group of vampires, things go haywire, revealing a string of lies that goes to the Pres.
1. Prolouge

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH:**** Hey! Oh, I can't believe i actually came up with this idea. I've acutally wrote out four chapters already. I'll be uploading them in pairs. So this chapter is kind of a prolouge. You don't have to read it, but it kinda sets up all the little terms and background info. You really don't need to read the prolouge, but it would help in not making you confused. I don't like it though, it's kinda weird, so just bear with it, or skip to the next chapter. So this story will like switch P.O.V and stuff. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please.**

**beta'd by: no one (I need a beta!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, let's just say you probalby would only be able to watch it on HBO around midnight or so. **

**(Sha la la la la la my oh my, looks like the boys to shy don't wanna kiss the girl, because he'd rather kiss the boy, go on and kiss the boy, kiss the boy)**

Prolouge

Congratulations, if you're reading this, that means I'm more than likely dead by now. There's still a chance though, that I could be alive. Let me stop before i get too far ahead of myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm afraid to say that I was pretty much the government's tool. I work, well _worked_ for Section 8; you see, Section 8 is a goverment agency. We're run right under the president's nose. Our job, well, it's basically hiding things. Things that aren't entirely human. We destroy them, and then erase any evidence of their exsistence. It's an odd job, but someone's got to do it.

Now, yo might be wondering how a fifteen-year-old boy got caught up in an assasination group. Well, so am I. I've been with the group ever since I can remember. A lot of the time was spent training.

In Section 8, but most of us call it Root, we're split into three groups: Healers, Interrogators, and Hunters. I was a hunter, one of the best actually. So my team and I were sent on a mission, a simple one actually. It was nothing special. We just had to exterminate a Southwetern Coven of vampires. A very simple procedure. I had done it a million times. I'm not sure what happened, though. Usually, I can finish the job within 30 minutes. I don't know if I was slacking or what that day, but as soon as I got there, all hell broke loose.

**( Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah. Just zip your lips like a padlock, and leave me and Naruto alone Sakura. I don't care about you.)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: So what did you think? I know it was short, and it sucks, but the next chapter will be better! Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Ah suprises don't you love em

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Hey! So this is the next chapter! OMG I'm so excited! I'm still thinking of a name for this. So far my place keeper name is The Root. I really can't think of anything else, lol. I'm just totally psyched about this story I can't wait! I don't know about parings yet. So any sugesstions. The only paring I know that will be in here is Hinata/Kiba. That's the only one. So just give me suggesstions. Yaoi, Yuri (though preferrably not), straight, whatever. Oh yes, i'm not godmodding Naruto. He's strong, but you can see that he clearly has weaknesses.**

**Disclaimer****: My psychiatrist says I need to stop pretending I own Naruto. My addiction is starting to affect the ones around me.**

**Beta'd by****: Currently Unbeta'd (I'm looking.)**

**(Cause when your 15 and a snake man tries to rape you, you stop trus**t**ing people. And you go all emo, and you start to cut your arms and wrists. )**

Chapter 1: Ah, suprises. Don't you just love 'em?

I honestly never thought there would be vampires in New Mexico. Seriously, Santa freaking Fe, New Mexico. But in this line of work, you learn to expect the unexpected.

My group was in formation. We decided to use a standard V-formation so we could cover more ground faster, and if need arise, protect ourselves from eneby attack. I was at the tip of the formation. I was in charge of our infiltration, so it was easier for me to lead that way. On my left and right were Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru was the squad interregator, and he specialized in stort range attack. Ino Yamanaka was the Healer. She wasn't nearly as strong as us, nor was she that talented a healer, but she was all that was available. Our usual, Sakura Haruno, was sent on a rescue misson. A different group was sent to stamp out a pack of werewolves, but somehow, they set up a bomb, and there was was extreme damage. Behind Ino and Shikamaru were Neji Hyuuga and Sai; They were also Hunters. Neji specialized in short-range attack, but his vision is what earned him his extremey sought after status. He could see in front of him, and behind him at the same time. Sai, he was best at sneak attacks, but he was an odd fellow; very strange.

We decided that the most feasible approach was to enter through the rear of the cave/rock formation where they lived, and catch them by suprise. So far, everything was going according to plan. We didn't come across anyone outside, and we sucsessfully infiltrated their base. That was where we split up. I learned shortly after though, that was the biggest mistake I made. We each went to a different area of the cave, except Ino, who stuck with Neji. Our idea was to try and find a single vampire for us each to take on. If what we were told was true, then there would be three to four bloodsuckers.

I stealthily examined my surrounding, but moved quickly. There was nothing of any immediant concern. I went deeper into the cave to see that there were rooms, and each had a door. Slowly, I crept up to the first door; I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. I slowly opened the door then stepped in warily. To my annoyance, but slight relief, it was empty. I wondered if any of these rooms were even used.

Wait, something felt-odd. All my years of training had taught me to trust my intuition. I slowly backed out of the room, only to hit a wall. I spun around quickly, simultaneously drawing my dagger, but something whipped out and grabbed my hand.

"Not so fast." It whispered. The last thing I remember was a pair of red eyes boring into mine.

**( I gotta feeling, that tonight i'm gonna read porn, that tonight i'm gonna read porn, that tonight i'm gonna read, read porn. Jiraiya he writes my porn.)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: So, what did you think? Tell me if you like it? Should I continue? I have the next two chapters written. I actually like the one after this one. Sorry it was short. Do you see where i can do better. Oh, should i change the name or keep it? and remember to vote for couples! Review please!**


	3. You knew what woud happen, yet

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Ok, here's the next chapter. I you like it. FYI, I don't know if I'll be continuing this, because it seems as if people don't like it. But if i get more reviews, maybe I'll continue. **

**Listening to****: Like a G6**

**Disclaimer****: Since I'm feeling so fly like a G6, I won't lie and say I own Naruto.**

**(There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you I hate you. Well you killed my family, I think you already know that I hate you, and FYI you need botox. HaHa)**

Chapter 2: You knew what would happen, yet you sent them anyway?

Anbu Headquaters

October 16, 2010 11:57 a.m

5 hours before Naruto's arrival in Santa Fe

A brown-haired man burst into the headquaters, a grimace on his face. He had a scar across his nose, and his usually warm eyes were flashed with anger. Going down the center of the room vertically was a long table with many chairs on the left and right side. At the top end of the table was a huge chair. Behind it was a window, covering the wall, that overlooked the city. In the chair was a man; half of his face was covered with bandages. He sat, twirling a cane in his hands.

"Danzo!" The brown-haired man snarled. He stomped over to the man, killer intent emanating from him.

"Hello Iruka. I take it you are not here merely for social purposes?" He noted the expression on Iruka's face.

"Where is he!"

"I assume by he, you mean Naruto. He is on a mission with the rest of his team."

Iruka slammed his fist on the table. "I thought we agreed that no one was to go on that one!"

Danzo's eyes narrowed for a split second, but then his face relaxed to a more neutral expression. He stood up, leaning against his cane. Danzo shuffled to stand in front of the window, turning his back to Iruka, who then glared at him, trying best to control the urge to push the old man out the window.

"Oh, don't make that face, Iruka. We had to send someone, and his team was the only one that was available."

Iruka was furious. "You sent him on that mission knowing he was going to die!"

Danzo spun around quickly, angered, despite his injured leg. "He knows too much about too many things! He has more hits on him than some of the most notorious criminals. And you know They are after him, Iruka. They will stop at nothing to get him in their clutches. Even if it means the end of all of us." Danzo had a dangerous glint to his eye.

Iruka shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "So you'd rather him die, than face the problem?" There was no response; Iruka growled. "What about his team? If he dies, then they die. Or do you just not care about anything except yourself?"

Danzo sighed warily. He sat back down in his chair. "Sometimes the safety of a few must be sacrificed for the safety of us all. Surely, you of all people understand that, Iruka. After all, it was you who killed Naruto's parents.

**(When we drink we do it right, gettin slizzard. slippin sizzu-Oh my god! He just passed out! Someone call an ambulance! Is he breathing, Oh god, no!)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Now, I know you're all thinking WTF. But I assure you, I have it all planned out. I know exactly what's going to happen in this story. That is, if i continue it. Review please, if I get at least up to 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter.**


End file.
